Why Don't You Stay?
by Kritterpher
Summary: Logan is caught and has to deal with consequences with the two people he has hurt, will one of them be able to forgive him?  I now it isn't a very good summary. sorry . song-fic by the way.
1. Chapter 1 Right now

It's my first story so well comment and criticize but do it nicely xD

I don't own anything... if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this...

Have fun... I hope.

* * *

Chapter One- Right Now (SR-71)

Here he was. He should of been perfectly happy. He was in a band, a band that is actually making it. He has great friends, the leader Kendall, pretty boy James and funny and innocent and adorable Carlos. He was making great progress towards his Career as a doctor. He even had one of the cutest girls in the Palmwoods dating him, possibly the craziest to though. She was also kinda clingy, and bitchy, and temperamental and tends to beat up on him a little bit.

_ "She clings to me like cellophane. _

_ Fake plastic submarine, _

_ slowly driving me insane. _

_ But now that's over"_

Logan started to hum to himself as he got up from his seat thinking about Camille, and headed up to his room to ease his mind. He continued to sing to the song, and continued to sing it about Camille.

_ "So what if the sex was great. _

_ Just a temporary escape, _

_ another thing I grew to hate._

_ But now that's over. _

_ Why you always kick me when I'm high _

_ knock me down till we see eye to eye. _

_ Figured her out I know _

_ she may not be Miss Right but she'll do right now _

_ I used to hang on every word. _

_ Each lie was more absurd kept me so insecure, _

_ but now that's over. _

_ She taught me how to trust _

_ and to believe in us _

_ and then she taught me how to cuss...That bitch!_

_ It's over._

_ You know, I used to be such a nice boy."_

Logan was really working himself up into a quite a state now and was remembering how much Camille really kinda pissed him off and knew he needed to ease off soon but continued to sing as he entered 2J.

_ "She clings to me like cellophane, _

_ fake plastic submarine, _

_ slowly driving me insane, _

_ but now that's over. _

_ Why you always kick me when I'm high _

_ knock me down till we see eye to eye. _

_ Figured her out _

_ I know she may not be Miss Right _

_ but she'll do right now"_

"Wow, he must be in a pretty bad mood" James stated blankly as Logan stormed off into his and Carlos's shared bedroom "One of us of should go see if he is-" Kendall was about to suggest as Carlos ran in from outside the apartment and quickly halted in front of them.

"I HEARD LOGAN WAS UPSET SO I CAME TO SEE IF HE WAS OKAY!" Carlos continued as he practically launched himself into his room and slamming the door.

"Sooooo, is it just me or does something appear to be going on?" James asked as he got up and walked towards the cabinet.

"Yea... grab the cups for the doors" Kendall commanded as he raced towards his friend's door. James walked up behind him and handed him the cup as to let them listen.

"Ooooooh Carlos... I really needed this to ease off... *mumble**mumble*...mmmmmmm." The pair of eaves droppers heard Logan moan. The two friends just looked at each other with eyes wide and quickly scurried away to the living room.

"James don't you dare even think of telling anybody about this, I know you can't keep a secret!" The green eyed boy told the brunette.

"Kendall, I wouldn't tell anyone about this, It's a personal thing, only those that are involved should know." James replied with a noticeable quickness.

"You better not..."


	2. Chapter 2 Stay

SORRY. I forgot to format this first so it looked reeeeeally bad. thanks to BandanaGurl i noticed

so it should be good now.

I still dont own anything...

* * *

Chapter Two- Stay (Surgarland)

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall _

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call _

_It's just another call from home _

_And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying _

"Hey, Carlos thanks a lot for that, I was really starting to get tense," Logan thanked the shorter boy while pulling up his pants and flashing him the million dollar smile. "You're a great friend."

"Oh... yea, we're friends after all" Carlos replied with a hint of sadness, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie or something? We haven't just hung out just the two of us for awhile..."

"Sure, that sounds pretty fun." Logan said making Carlos melt and simultaneously rigid with excitement. Suddenly the duo heard a buzzing and Carlos' heart sank, knowing what it was. "Oh sorry man, Camille wants to meet me in the lobby, sounds important. Maybe next time?" and Logan, the love of Carlos' life, walks off

_And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave _

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve _

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here _

_Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying _

_What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?_

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees _

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know _

_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? _

Yeah "Are... are... are you sure?" Carlos whimpers knowing Logan can't hear anymore. He finally gives in and cries. He hadn't cried once during the 6 months of... whatever him and Logan were doing.

"Hey..." A voice came up behind Carlos.

"Logan!" Carlos desperately wished it to be the amazing pale genius, but he turned around and saw James standing there. Seeing James there, Carlos just cried harder. Logan still wasn't here.

_You keep telling me, baby there will come a time _

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine _

_But I don't think that's the truth _

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting _

_It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share _

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees _

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know _

_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_

"Carlos... Tell me whats going on?" The taller boy pleaded. And Carlos told him. He told James how for the past 6 months he had been relieving Logan of stress, hoping, praying, that it would lead to Logan loving him the way Carlos loves him. He confessed to James how he knew Logan could never love him, he was with Camille. He loved Camille.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger _

_And I think I know just what I have to do _

_I can't waste another minute after all that _

_I've put in it I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine _

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees _

_I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need _

_When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know _

_I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh _

Carlos knew he had to move on, so he got up and left the apartment. He didn't notice James pulling out his phone to make a quick text.


	3. Chapter 3 Cheater Cheater

I'm not gonna lie, I love country music xD

and yes, as I'm sure you guessed, i own nothing... still

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three- Cheater Cheater (Joey + Rory)

"Hey Camille" Logan greeted his girlfriend as he entered the pool area "What did you need, the text sounded important?"

"I didn't need anything, I just wanted to be with my favorite man" She replied sliding her hands up onto Logan's shoulders forcing him to sit beside her, "Don't you like spending time with me?"

"You know I do, it was just me and Carlos were gonna go catch a movie and we haven't hung out in awhile and I kinda miss him" Logan answered with a subconscious smile he didn't notice. Camille noticed though, and she didn't like it.

"Don't you spend enough time with him, you guys are always hanging out."

"We are with each other, but we don't really hang out you know?" Logan answered, completely oblivious to Camille's growing anger.

"God sometimes I swear you would rather date one of your friends. Logan, I think we need to have a serious talk about-" Camille was about to go on but received a text. Always hopeful she thought it might be an audition so checked.

**One new text from **_**James^o^**_** :** "**Logan's Cheating".**

After the text even Logan new something was wrong from Camille's facial expression, "Camille, are you okay?"

"_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet her_

_Down at Ernie's Bar?_

_Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say how cute your dimples are?_

_Did she use that line "Your place or mine?" while you danced with her real slow?_

_Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?"_

"Camille, what are you talking about, I haven't ch-cheated on you" Logan managed to get out between hits and slaps.

"_Liar, liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?_

_Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on?_

_When the deed was done and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?_

_Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?"_

Camille continued to sing, not being able to form any other words but the ones that flowed from her lips. She just kept hitting this man she thought she loved.

"_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met_

_But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get_

_Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so_

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?"_

Finally Logan had enough, with this beating and all of the others, his own explosion started billowing "WHAT THE HELL CAMILLE! Can't you once try to use normal human ways of communicating!"

"_Loser, loser hope you love her cuz your stuck with her now_

_Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, and get the hell out of my house_

_But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go_

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?"_

"_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met_

_But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get_

_Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so_

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?"_

"_Yeah I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go_

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down, up town, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good, white trash ho?"_

He had had enough, he just blew "You wanna know where I met her? 10 years ago. Minnesota. Mrs. Pierson's class. Yeah apparently you were right, I would rather be with Carlos then spend another minute with a vile, abusive, loud mouthed crazy BITCH like you!" And with that, Logan went to go find Carlos, feeling proud to of discovered his feelings, finally.

To bad no one could find his Latin Love.


	4. Chapter 4 Yesterday

Iownnothingsostopasking! :P

* * *

Chapter Four- Yesterday (The Beatles)

"Carlos..."

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far away,_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,_

_I'm not half the man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me,_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why he_

_Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say._

_I said,_

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,_

_Love was such an easy game to play,_

_Now I need a place to hide away,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why he_

_Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say._

_I said,_

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,_

_Love was such an easy game to play,_

_Now I need a place to hide away,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

Logan couldn't believe he had messed up so badly. After 6 months of using his best friend, he finally found his feeling for him. The feelings of warmth and happiness he gets from Carlos' smile, his laugh, his pure joy in life. But Carlos was gone, no one had seen him since he left James this afternoon. Today afternoon? or was it yesterday afternoon, Logan didn't have any awareness right now, all he knew was that he had to find a way to get his Carlitos back. He had to prove to Carlos and himself that he would go through the rings of fire to just make him smile.

"...I need you"

* * *

I know, it's really short, well one paragraph really, but I had to show what Logan was doing while Carlos is off doing what he is doing.

and two things, i hinted at a future song in here, 10 brownie points if you guess it right.


End file.
